Gohan Returns
by Gohun
Summary: Its been a coupld of years the New Androids have taken over Satan City Videl and her friends are no match for them nobody is that is until Gohan Returns and has decided to have a little fun. Videl doesnt like Gohan but will they co exist this time to defe
1. Earth Defense

**Gohan Returned to School**

**It has been eight years since Gohan been in school he left because of the cell games and has never looked back something in inside of him made him forget something inside of him is blocking his young schoolings. Gohan fears nothing he is the most power sayian his sayian side took over converting him into a cocky fighter he has not been home since the cell games. His human side lost the fight but in the last moment he fused with his Saiyan side to become one. Now Gohan a Mystic Silver Sayian the most unstoppable sayian alive. Has nothing to fear seven years in space has done nothing to him but make him a cold hearted fighter. He cares for no one anymore and this necklace that he cares around his neck has given him even more power than before the only thing that might take that power is the reuniting of the two dragons to form one but Gohan doesn't know that his human side has hide that part very well. Now he is on his way back to earth to get some education and find the meaning of this chain that he carries around his neck he must find the meaning of the chain of love.**

**It all started eight years ago where he went to school for the first time he met friends is own age Sharpner Erase and Videl they became the four friends but he and Videl got close very fast even though they were only 11 but still they started to form the bond. They had hooked up that day and even kissed that was there first kissed together but the next day he disappeared without a trace nobody found any trace of him Gohan left to train for the upcoming battle against the androids and later cell. **

**She never heard anything from Gohan again in her mind she believes that he made fun of her to make her fall in love with him and later leave the school records state that Gohan had already made the preparation that day would be his last day he ask for a transfer out of school to somewhere else. She was devasted he made a fool out of her and she knew that someday they would met again only for him to pay the price in her mind for his betrayal. **

**In Gohan mind there was no way to tell her why he left or the reason he couldn't tell her who he really was she think of him a freak and make fun of him. Or the real reason was to get rejected Gohan didn't understand girls that well maybe it was a crush that he felt for this girl or maybe nothing. In his mind he knows that if they met again she be pretty mad at him for leaving her without saying anything.**

**The day that they hooked up Gohan and Videl exchanged gifts Videl gave him a heart necklace it was a necklace with a heart a picture of Gohan and Videl that formed a heart. And then Gohan gave Gohan something that he made up it was a rare dragon necklace. **

**It was a blue dragon Sheron at the bottom the seven dragonballs stood they were blue also these seven blue dragonballs Gohan found one day where he was training with Piccolo. He saved them and craved them into balls he then broke the dragon in half then put a golden chain around each necklace he gave one to Videl this will symbolize our love he put it on her it started to glow and she became stronger. What is happening to me Gohan I don't know? Gohan then put the other necklace it started to glow sending images of him in a battle a very big battle that he will have to fight. Videl got images of someone leaving her but she did not know who. **

**What is happening to us then a blue dragon appeared you can not take them off until you and they are reunited again as the dragon disappeared. Wired they though but Gohan knew what that mend they were starting the bonding but he couldn't tell her that. After that day he disappeared never to see him again. That what that image mend Gohan was the person to leave her she wanted to take off that necklace in hatred for Gohan but for some reason she couldn't she started to get angry at someone she knew that some day they would met up again and when that happen Gohan would pay dearly. **

**After the Cell games Videl got famous her father defeated Cell and so he says in reality it was Gohan but Videl may never know the truth not just yet. He wanted to go back but he knew that it wouldn't solve anything that he should just stay put and train maybe one day they would met up again but something happened and Gohan started to become unstable so he left earth and went into space to control that power that was trying to take over.**

**Now eight years later he has return tomorrow he starts school and he wont go in his normal self but in his super sayian mode blonde hair and green eyes and he wont show any emotions he hasn't for the last eight years and he wont show them here either.**

**On the other side of town Videl looked down at her necklace eight years and still nothing and this necklace is here reminding me of you dame you Gohan why did you have to leave without a good bye. Well I don't care anymore you are gone from my life I have finally found someone else Gohan and I know you are never coming back. Sharpner has always been there when I needed him the most and now we have been dating for the past month. I know he would make me happy he is strong second strongest against me. As she got ready for school she got a call Videl they are back more powerful than before the Androids are attacking us once more this time its five men we cant stop them by ourselves please help us call your friends if necessary. Sure Captain.**

**Guys it Videl we have work to do the Androids are at it again sure well met you at the police station Videl. As Videl flew dame you Androids for the last year you have been a pain in the ass you have taken out half the police force my team is the last defense we have to find a way to defeat you once and for all. For the sake of our city or else you will take over and that is something I cant aloud to happen not while I am on watch.**

**At the Androids underground base its along a matter of time before we take over this city and then well take over the world that wont be easy sir with the z fighters out there its only a matter of time before they catch up to us and destroy us. No that wont happen this time I have discovered a way around them with these ki rings this will drop there power level to nothing abling us to destroy them with ease. But how will we strap them if they move so fast sir distracting them what if they fail they wont you idiot now go. **

**My army of androids is only phase one of my master plan soon I will have control of the z fighters and take over this pathetic world. Then I will go and take over the universal he will pay for destroying my family especially my father Cell. I know Hercule didn't defeat you father I know that for a fact I was young then but I know who really defeated you it was you Gohan I will find you soon.**

**Sir the army of ten androids are ready sent half of them to Satan City police force and the rest to Satan city North Police force this should wiped out the rest of the police leave no one alive what if Satan Special Team arrive destroy them this time I want no survivals understood I want no errors this time. Fine sir as he disappeared now boys you have your orders go and destroy them all. And if you run into Satan Special Team destroy them also I want to errors this time understood.**

**North City Police station was hit hard as five massive equip hit the police station they had no compassion what so ever they started to destroy the police station and everything that was inside over one hundred were killed on impact. Satan City last police station was hit over three hundred men started to fight back over two hundred women fought there best to try to keep alive as five androids have no affect against bullets. **

**As Gohan flew threw the city towards high school he witness a whole police station go bomb. But he saw five armed guys with no ki strange I should go down and find out the real truth.**


	2. Androids

**Gohan Returns 2**

**As Gohan flew threw the air he noticed something very odd in the wind something that he has not felt in a very long time Cell but how I destroyed him he flew down for a better view and what he saw next shocked him five androids have just destroyed a police station sending a shock wave through the entire city with a Boom. So it's true these Androids have been destroying Police station destroying yet another one he looked to his side and saw the last police station but with five yet androids ready to destroy the last police station he didn't know why but he was ready to have some fun today as he started to power up even higher than before his hair became longer with a loud yelled he powered up to stage 1 Super Mystic 1 finally some fun. He blasted for the last police station. His hair was silver his eyes were icy blue. **

**Videl the last police station has been wiped out dame and the androids are heading this way to wipe us out form existing. Get everyone ready to fire everything we have rockets what ever we had. The five androids looked up in the sky for some reason something powerful was heading there way they didn't know what its power was off the charts.**

**Videl saw how the androids started to stare into the air for some reason and she also looked up but saw nothing. Her mind drift off to something else that she hasn't though about in a long time Gohan. '**

**His cheerful smile she had a great time while it lasts but she wonders still in her mind what could have happen for Gohan to leave like that and that gold fighter at the cell games he seem familiar almost like he was Gohan but that could not be true that just cant be true or can it really be true. **

**Then couple of years later Sharpner filled that empty space that she felt because of Gohan departure with him she is full once more but she has recently felt that he is not the one for her he doesn't fill like the one for her only a replacement for the mean time. All those times that we kiss I fell that I have been kissing Gohan nobody else. I cant take him out of my head I just cant.**

**I don't love Sharpner and maybe I never be no I have to tell him the truth when this is all over me and him are going to have a long chat on our relationship maybe he is not the one for me. Maybe he never was the one for me only a empty filling that took Gohan place for while but that is not working anymore. Then there is this chain that he came me all I know that it glows when the two chains are getting closer I know that someday I will find you and that day will be soon I just know it Gohan. Then an explosion occurs and she came back to reality she looked into the sky and saw parts falling into the ground.**


End file.
